Caramel Latte
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: LINE I Love Coffee Fanfiction / SHONEN AI/ Gabriel X Jay/ Berawal dari kedatangan Jay ke Sunnyside cafe untuk melaksanakan inspeksi dan tes barista. Disana ia bertemu Gabriel, artis, model, sekaligus pemilik cafe. Siapa sangka segelas Caramel Latte dapat mendekatkan kedua insan yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang ini? /FLUFF


**An 'I Love Coffee LINE' Fanfiction**

**Pairing: Gabriel X Jay**

**(Cowok rambut pirang X cowok berkacamata)**

**-x-**

**Warning: shonen-ai, AR, OOC, ngerusak chara, ampas, gombal all the way, murni ngikutin insting**

**-x-**

**Caramel Latte**

Seorang pemuda bersurai kopi melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai kopi bernuansa cerah. Kakinya yang berbalut pantofel cokelat tua menapak di atas lantai berwarna kuning pucat dan putih. Emblem berwarna keemasan yang tersemat di _vest_ cokelatnya menandakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari tim penguji dari persatuan _barista_ internasional.

Iris karamelnya yang terlapisi lensa kacamata berbingkai cokelat tua bergulir ke penjuru ruangan yang cukup ramai itu. Tangannya mulai menulis-nulis di atas notes kecilnya.

"Ah… Jay Willington?"

_Barista_ muda itu mengangkat kepalanya dari notesnya. Ia tersenyum tipis seadanya ke arah pemuda yang tersenyum lebar padanya itu.

"Gabriel Ivanovich? Pemilik Sunnyside Café…?" terkanya. Pemuda di depannya terkekeh dan mengangguk. _Dog tag-_nya berayun pelan ketika ia terkekeh.

"Yap! Itu aku! Ayo silakan masuk, !" ujarnya sembari mempersilakan pemuda berkacamata itu masuk. Jay mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke café yang membuat matanya sakit itu.

Gabriel Ivanovich, 23 tahun. Artis, model, dan pemilik _coffe shop_ ini. Pemuda itu memiliki surai pirang layaknya matahari, iris birunya yang cerah bagaikan langit. Ia mengenakan _coat_ putih-kuning dengan bulu imitasi hitam di sekitar bagian lehernya. _Coat_ itu melapisi _v-neck_ _leopard prints_-nya. Sebuah _dog tag _menggantung di lehernya.

Gabriel jauh lebih modis dan sempurna daripada dirinya.

Jay menghela napas. Ia terkadang heran mengapa dunia begitu kejam. Kenapa ada orang sesempurna Gabriel? Kenapa ada orang secacat dirinya?

Ia merasa dirinya tidak sesempurna Gabriel. Ia memang memiliki prestasi cemerlang; yaitu menjadi anggota persatuan _barista _internasional di umur 19 tahun. Tapi selain itu tidak ada lagi. Tingginya hanya 170 cm, sedangkan Gabriel menjulang dengan tinggi 182cm. Ia mengenakan kacamata karena matanya minus, ia juga tidak semodis Gabriel.

… hei kenapa dia malah membandingkan dirinya dengan seorang model?

"Silakan duduk disini,"

Suara riang Gabriel membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengangguk sembari duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak agak pojok. Gabriel turut duduk di meja yang sama, di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Jay. Ia mengeluarkan semua berkas penilaiannya, "panggil _barista_ anda, kita mulai sekarang."

Jay nyaris mengutuk dirinya. Ia tidak terbiasa berbasa-basi dengan orang lain sehingga kata-katanya terkesan dingin dan pedas. Ia menghela napas lega karena Gabriel tampak tidak mempedulikannya; terlihat dari senyumnya.

" mau kopi apa?" tanyanya. Tangannya memangku dagunya. Ia tersenyum manis pada sosok yang lebih muda.

Jay mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia bingung, "bukannya anda yang ingin café anda di tes?" tanyanya pelan. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Iris karamelnya menatap sang pemuda matahari.

Gabriel menepuk dahinya, kemudian tertawa. Ia menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, "ah ya… aku mau tes _Caramel Latte_," ujarnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat kebodohan si pemilik café, Jay menunjukkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya begitu menyadari kalau ia sudah terbawa suasana.

Ia harus professional, tidak boleh ada emosi yang larut.

"Yo! Trent!"

Seorang pegawai laki-laki berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia mendorong sebuah troli yang berisi peralatan _barista_. Jay mengerutkan dahinya. Ia heran akan dua hal; pertama, orang ini tidak bisa disebut pegawai! Orang ini sama modisnya dengan Gabriel, oh Tuhan…

Kedua, kenapa Gabriel membawa peralatan _barista _kemari? Bukankah ia hanya mau mencicipi kopi dan menilainya?

"_Thanks _Trent!" ujar Gabriel. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dan menggulung lengan _coat_-nya. Pemuda bersurai kopi itu masih tidak paham dengan keadaan. Ia hanya diam dan menatap si pemilik café dengan heran.

"Aku akan menunjukkan proses pembuatan _Caramel Latte_ dari tanganku sendiri, penampilan khusus untuk Mr. Jay Willington," Jay bersumpah ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia nyaris kehilangan ketenangannya ketika melihat senyuman pemuda itu, namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Saya pikir anda bukan _barista_…" ujarnya pelan. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya meskipun sebenarnya kacamatanya tidak melorot. Itu adalah kebiasaan buruknya kalau gugup.

Gabriel terkekeh, ia menaruh mug berukuran L ke atas meja, "aku hanya menyajikan kopi pada orang yang kuanggap pantas dan spesial, sisanya anak buahku yang bekerja," kata-kata santai Gabriel nyaris membuatnya serangan jantung. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras begitu mendengar kata-kata Gabriel.

Pikiran Jay berkecamuk. Di satu sisi ia sangat senang karena ia dianggap spesial dan pantas untuk mendapat perlakuan khusus Gabriel, tapi di sisi lain ia sangat kesal karena Gabriel menganggapnya sebagai perempuan yang mudah digoda.

Memasang _pokerface_-nya, Jay mengamati pemuda beriris langit itu menyiapkan segelas _Caramel Latte_ untuknya. Tangannya begitu cekatan menuang dua gelas _espresso_ ke dalam mug dan menambahkan empat sendok sirup karamel, betapa elegannya gerakan pemuda itu ketika menuang susu, dan betapa lembutnya gerakannya ketika memberikan _whipped cream espresso _yang ditambah dengan _topping_ karamel.

"_Caramel Latte special ala Gabriel! Just for Mr. Jay,_" pemuda bersurai matahari itu tersenyum lembut sembari menaruh mug berisikan _Caramel Latte_ itu di hadapan Jay. Jay sendiri masih terpana akan betapa cekatannya Gabriel menjadi _barista._ Ia sangat-sangat terkejut bahwa artis ini bisa melakukan pekerjaan _barista_ yang cukup sulit.

Bagamanapun _Caramel Latte _itu tidak gampang…

Ah pasti hasilnya hancur…

Jay meraih mug itu, kemudian menyesap isinya perlahan…

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gabriel sembari tersenyum riang.

Jay benar-benar terkejut. Tangannya yang memegangi mug itu bergetar pelan. Ia menatap _Caramel Latte_ di dalam mug itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sungguh, ini _Caramel Latte_ paling enak yang pernah ia minum!

"Pipimu sampai merona begitu, enak ya? Syukurlah kalau enak~" ujar Gabriel ceria. Ia memasang senyum lima jarinya. Kedua tangannya menyangga dagunya.

Jay terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Iris karamelnya menatap iris safir Gabriel. Perlahan tapi pasti ia membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

"Dengar… kuakui ini adalah _Caramel Latte_ paling enak yang pernah kuminum," ia membuka lembar penilaiannya, "tapi sayang, ini tidak memenuhi standar _barista _internasional. Kau terlalu memasukkan banyak susu dan sirup. Lalu toppingnya seharusnya _plain_, bukan _espresso…_" ujar Jay membaca kertas di hadapannya, "kau bisa terancam tidak lulus tes," ujarnya pelan, ia kembali meneguk _Caramel Latte_-nya. Rasa karamel beserta susu dan kopi bercampur dan menciptakan rasa yang luar biasa di lidahnya.

Gabriel tertawa, "aku sengaja kok. Karena aku tahu kau suka itu. Lagipula jika aku memutuskan untuk lulus tes, aku pasti sudah menyuruh Alice sebagai _barista._"

Jay terkejut mendengar pernyataan Gabriel. Ia membuat kopi ini… hanya untuknya…?

"Aku membuat kopi untukmu Jay, bukan untuk lulus tes."

Jay benar-benar bingung, ini pertama kalinya ia dihadapkan pada keadaan ini. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Segera dirapikannya berkas-berkasnya, ditaruhnya mugnya, kemudian beranjak berdiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemuda itu. Ia harus pulang, sekarang.

"T-T-Tunggu!"

Jay merasakan tangannya ditahan. Ia menoleh. Wajah _barista_ merangkap artis itu tampak khawatir. Gabriel menahan lengannya.

"A-apa kau marah…?" tanyanya khawatir. Cengkraman tangannya yang memegangi lengan Jay semakin mengerat. Jay semakin khawatir tidak dapat bersikap professional jika berada di sisi matahari ini. Maka dengan segera ia menghentakkan tangan Gabriel hingga cengkramannya lepas.

"Dengar ," Jay memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, "jangan harap anda dapat 'menjilat' saya dengan membuat _Caramel Latte_ favorit saya. Saya adalah _barista_ professional. Saya bekerja sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan. Saya tidak dapat disogok dengan cara rendahan seperti itu," ujarnya pedas, "dan tolong hentikan bertindak seandai-andai anda mengenal saya. Saya adalah tim penguji, anda adalah pemilik café, selesai. Hanya itu hubungan kita," Jay membalikkan badannya dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu. Ia berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Begitu sampai di luar, ia segera masuk ke mobilnya dan melaju cepat meninggalkan café terkutuk itu.

=xxx=

Gabriel diam di tempatnya, ia berdiri mematung, "aku… memang tahu Jay kok…" ujarnya pelan. Ia merasa sangat sedih. Kenapa orang yang sangat ia kagumi dan sukai malah membencinya…?

Gabriel melangkah menuju dapur. Anak buahnya tentu sangat kaget karena bosnya ini jarang masuk ke dapur kecuali ada hal genting. Pemuda bersurai emas itu segera mengumpulkan pegawainya.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya dalam waktu satu bulan kita harus mengikuti tes _barista_ lagi. Lakukan apapun agar café ini kembali didatangi tim penguji, mengerti?"

=xxx=

Jay benar-benar kesal. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini terlihat jengkel. Ia tidak beranjak dari mobilnya meskipun ia sudah parkir di depan café tempatnya akan menguji. Ia sangat-sangat tidak paham mengapa ketua Asosiasi _Barista _Internasional menyuruhnya kembali ke café ini sebagai tim penguji, maksudnya… masih banyak anggota lain yang sedang tidak ada tugas dan bisa saja menggantikannya menguji di Sunnyside café.

Dan lagi ia dilarang bawa rekan…

Ketua ini maunya apa…

Jay menarik napas dalam-dalam, iris karamelnya menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan malas. Sebulan lebih ia berusaha menghindar dari berbagai kegiatan pengujian, ia bermaksud menenangkan dirinya sejak tragedi di café itu. Begitu ia masuk kembali, ia langsung diberikan tugas pengujian di **tempat yang sama**. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, berarti ia akan bertemu matahari itu lagi…? Ughh membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

Jay ingin semuanya segera selesai, oleh karena itu ia segera meraih berkas-berkas pengujiannya dan keluar dari mobilnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangunan bercat kuning pucat itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan!"

Jay agak tersentak begitu membuka pintu café itu. Ia pikir Gabriel lah yang akan menyapanya ketika ia melangkah masuk. Jay mengangguk pelan, kemudian menunjukkan emblemnya. Gadis itu memekik kaget, senyum sumringah terlukis di bibirnya, "Mr. Jay?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Saya kemari karena mendapat surat panggilan ini," Jay menunjukkan surat panggilannya. Surat yang memberikannya kewenangan untuk menilai café ini.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "baiklah tuan, mari lewat sini," gadis bersurai hitam legam itu berjalan menuju bagian dalam café. Ia mempersilahkan Jay duduk di ruangan khusus VIP.

"Nama saya Alice Marie. Saya adalah salah satu _barista _disini," gadis itu membungkuk sedikit, kemudian tersenyum, "tesnya kali ini tentang _Caramel Latte_ kan?" ujar gadis itu.

Jay mengangguk. Tentu saja karena ia memutuskan kalau café itu gagal di kunjungan yang sebelumnya. Gadis itu lalu undur diri untuk membuat _Caramel Latte_. Syukurlah sebelumnya gadis itu menyajikan sebuah _sandwich_ sehingga Jay tidak merasa bosan menunggunya.

=xxx=

Sekian menit kemudian, gadis itu kembali sembari membawa nampan. Di atasnya ada sebuah mug.

"_Caramel Latte_," ujar gadis itu sembari menaruh mug putih dari nampannya ke atas meja di hadapan Jay. Jay meraih telinga mug itu dan mulai menyesap isinya. Sempurna, tapi ada yang kurang…

"Sirup apa yang anda pakai?_ Whipped cream_-nya _plain_ ya? Lalu ini pakai _caramel topping_ kan? Espresso-nya berapa gelas? Susunya cukup, kurang lebih 20 ml," ujar Jay sembari menatap _Caramel Latte_-nya. Rasanya sempurna, sesuai dengan yang ia cicipi ketika tes menjadi _barista_ dulu. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang…

"Sirupnya pakai _sugar syrup, whipped cream plain, caramel topping, espresso three shots, milk 20ml,_" ujar gadis itu lancar. Jay mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia menulis di form penilaiannya. _Caramel Latte_-nya tidak disentuh lagi setelah ia cicipi. Memang enak, tapi bukan seleranya.

"_Excellent_…_ Perfect…_" gumamnya dengan wajah datar. Entah, rasanya ada yang kurang… "selamat kalian lulus," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah piagam yang sudah dibubuhkan tanda tangan ketua asosiasi _barista_ internasional.

Gadis di hadapannya melonjak gembira. Ia tampak terharu karena berhasil lulus tes. Baru saja gadis itu mau berlari ke dapur untuk memberi tahu rekan-rekannya, Jay menghentikannya, "maaf, saya pesan satu _Caramel Latte_ lagi. _Caramel syrup extra pump, espresso whipped cream, caramel topping, 2 espresso shots, milk 30ml_," pesannya. Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian berlari ke dapur; masih memeluk piagam itu.

Begitu gadis itu sudah keluar dari ruangan, Jay menghela napas panjang. Tangannya menyisir surai kopinya. Ia merasa hampa. Rasanya ada yang kurang… dilemparkannya pandangannya ke arah jendela di sisinya. Matahari bersinar malu-malu dari balik awan gelap. Sinar matahari yang tersisa terasa begitu hangat di kulitnya.

"Sepertinya akan hujan badai nanti malam…" gumamnya. Ia menguap. Udaranya sangat cocok untuk tidur siang…

"Maaf, ini _Caramel Latte _anda. Maaf menunggu lama," Alice memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia segera menaruh mug tersebut di atas meja, membungkuk sedikit, kemudian berlari lagi keluar. Jay sampai terheran-heran, apa café mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya?

Tapi toh ia tidak mempedulikannya. Udara ruangan ini begitu sejuk. Sinar matahari dari jendela begitu hangat. Segelas _Caramel Latte _favoritnya ada di hadapannya. Benar-benar cocok untuk tidur siang…

Ia meneguk _Caramel Latte_ yang baru saja dibawakan Alice, enak… favoritnya… tapi tidak seenak yang dibuat Gabriel untuknya. Ngomong-ngomong pemuda pirang itu kemana ya…?

"Ah mungkin sibuk dengan kegiatan artisnya," Jay menggumam. Ia kembali meneguk _Caramel Latte_-nya. Pemuda beriris karamel itu semakin mengantuk. Kandungan susu dan gula yang berlebihan di gelasnya membuatnya semakin malas bergerak. Tak ayal lagi ia tertidur dengan kedua tangan yang memangku kepalanya di atas meja.

=xxx=

"Ngh…" Jay terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia menguap. Tangannya mengusap matanya yang masih ngantuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Leopard prints dimana-mana…

Tunggu…

Jay segera meraba-raba _night stand_ di sisi kasur tempatnya tertidur. Tunggu, bukannya ia tertidur di café? Kenapa ia sekarang ada di kamar orang asing?! Akhirnya tangannya menyentuh barang yang dicarinya, segera ia pakai kacamatanya sehingga pengelihatannya lebih jelas.

Kamar mewah itu didominasi oleh warna kuning pucat, putih, dan _leopard prints_. Tunggu… kuning, putih, _leopard prints_…?

"Oh sudah bangun?"

Sesosok pemuda -yang sangat ia tidak harapkan keberadaannya- memasuki kamar mewah itu. Ia hanya mengenakan v-neck _leopard prints_-nya. Ternyata v-neck itu tidak ada lengannya, sehingga _barista_ muda itu dapat melihat otot Gabriel. Gabriel memang tidak terlalu kekar, tapi badannya atletis. Berbeda dengannya yang kurus dan _slim_.

"Bersedia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" ujar pemuda berambut kopi itu dingin. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. Sesungguhnya ia gugup, sangat gugup.

Gabriel mengedikkan bahunya, "anak buahku menemukanmu tertidur. Mereka tidak berani membangunkanmu karena terlihat sekali tidurmu begitu lelap. Begitu aku sampai di café mereka langsung ribut soal dirimu. Karena sudah sore dan langit mulai mendung, kubawa saja ke mobil dan _there you are,_" ujarnya panjang lebar.

Jay masih menatap Gabriel dengan tatapan tajam, ia segera turun dari kasur _king size_ itu dan meraih map miliknya yang tergeletak di meja, "pulangkan saya sekarang," ujarnya dingin.

Gabriel diam, ia menunjuk jendela di belakang si manik karamel. Kontan ia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Gabriel.

"_Shit…_"

Ia langsung mengutuk begitu melihat keadaan di luar.

Langit begitu gelap dan angin bercampur hujan bertiup dengan sangat kencang. Benar dugaannya; hujan badai. Terlalu bahaya jika ia memaksakan pulang sekarang.

"Daripada merenung begitu, lebih baik kita makan malam," tawar Gabriel dengan senyum cerahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "ayo nanti kubuatkan _Caramel Latte_~"

Jay diam, ia menatap Gabriel dengan tajam dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Ia menggenggam map-nya erat-erat.

"Kenapa? Kau belum makan kan? Lagipula aku tahu kau merindukan _Caramel Latte_-ku~" kekeh Gabriel. Ia tersenyum hangat. _Pokerface _Jay seketika hancur melihat senyum dan mendengar kalimat Gabriel.

"K-kau… kau mencicipi _Latte_-nya…?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Ia berharap perkiraannya salah, tapi ternyata Gabriel mengangguk ceria. Langsung saja pipinya merona merah. Ia malu karena ketahuan menginginkan _Caramel Latte_ buatan Gabriel.

"Ahahaha! Kau manis lho kalau merona begitu!" puji Gabriel sembari melangkah mendekati Jay. Dibelainya pipi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Jay yang tidak pernah disentuh orang lain refleks menepisnya. Ia langsung mundur sekian langkah. Ekspresi wajahnya bercampur antara takut dan kesal. Gabriel tentu kaget tangannya ditepis seperti itu, tapi melihat Jay ketakutan dan mundur tentu membuatnya lebih kaget lagi.

Jay adalah _barista _muda berbakat. Ia terkenal akan tangan dinginnya dalam meracik kopi. Ia juga terkenal dengan wajah datarnya dan mulut pedasnya. Makanya melihat sosoknya yang kini ketakutan dan terpojok membuatnya kaget.

"Ja-…"

"Berhenti…"

"Jay dengar-…"

"Saya bilang berhenti!"

"JAY!"

Seruan Gabriel membuat pemuda berkacamata itu tersentak. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tunjukkan. Gabriel melangkah mendekatinya dengan ekspresi yang terluka. Jelas ia terluka karena perilaku kasar Jay. Hatinya juga turut terluka akan dinginnya sikap Jay.

"Dengar Jay… aku-… aku akan jujur tentang hal ini…" Gabriel menggaruk kepalanya, ia menarik napas kemudian menatap pemuda beriris karamel itu lurus-lurus, "aku mencintaimu…"

Hening… kemudian Jay mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, "hah?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "s-sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu setahun yang lalu… aku… jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aku melihatmu…" ujarnya pelan, "ingat saat peresmianmu menjadi anggota asosiasi _barista_ internasional termuda? Saat itulah aku pertama kali melihatmu dan jatuh hati padamu…"

Jay mengerjap lagi. Setahun lalu… berarti saat umurnya 19…?

"Waktu itu aku diundang oleh sahabatku, dia adalah _barista _terkenal. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik, tapi begitu aku melihat sosokmu yang begitu berwibawa di podium, aku… aku…"

"… kau jatuh cinta padaku…" Jay melanjutkan kata-kata Gabriel. Ia ingat, ia ingat ketika ia berdiri di sana. Di podium itu sebagai _barista_ termuda se internasional. Ia memberikan pidato disana. Dan ia ingat, ada seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam dan berhoodie hitam yang terus-terusan menatapnya, "kau sosok berkacamata hitam itu? Yang mengenakan hoodie hitam?"

Gabriel mengangguk lemah, "sejak saat itu aku belajar menjadi _barista_ dan mendirikan café. Aku berharap agar kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku berharap suatu saat aku akan menyajikan minuman untukmu," ujarnya pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda pemilik surai kopi itu terhenyak, ia sampai rela belajar menjadi _barista _dan mendirikan café sebesar itu demi bertemu dengannya…?

"Bertemu denganmu itu tidak ada tandingannya. Walau aku harus mengeluarkan berjuta-juta ataupun milyaran, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi…" suara Gabriel terdengar putus asa. Jay jadi merasa kasihan sendiri pada pemuda berprofesi artis dan model itu. Ia tahu sebagaimana sulitnya bertemu dengan dirinya. Ia selalu sibuk dimana-mana, seminar, tes, pidato, dan lain-lain.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jay meraih tangan Gabriel dan menggenggamnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena baru saja mendengar pernyataan cinta yang begitu tulus dari seseorang, "terima kasih…" suaranya begitu lirih dan pelan. Nyaris saja Gabriel tidak mendengarnya.

"Ini… pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku…"

"Hah?! Serius?! Maksudku, kau kan cool! Sudah begitu iris karamelmu begitu indah seperti batu amber! Kau juga manis kalau tersenyum kau ini cool beauty! Kau-…"

Jay langsung menutup mulut besar Gabriel dengan tangannya. Rona merah di pipinya semakin nyata dan kini menjalar ke telinganya. Ia benar-benar malu dan tidak pernah dipuji seperti itu, "h-hentikan… _big mouth…_"

Gabriel tertawa riang. Ia menurunkan tangan Jay yang menutup mulutnya kemudian menggenggamnya. Seketika _barista _berkacamata itu gugup.

"Aku boleh memelukmu?" tanya Gabriel lembut. Ia membelai pipi memerah Jay dengan jarinya. Jay menggumamkan kata 'silakan' dan Gabriel pun langsung memeluknya erat. Gabriel memeluknya seakan khawatir Jay akan pergi darinya. Tangannya membelai surai kopi Jay. Sementara Jay yang benar-benar kaget hanya dapat diam di pelukan sang artis. Ia mulai menikmati kehangatan tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Gabriel melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya menelusuri pipi, kemudian rahang, dan berhenti di bawah bibir Jay. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai menutup jarak di antara keduanya.

_Barista _muda itu jelas bingung, ia mau melawan, tapi pikirannya melarangnya. Ia mau kabur, tapi hatinya menahannya. Akhirnya Jay membiarkan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir sang artis _barista._

Jay harus mengakui bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan jauh di lubuk hatinya ia menikmati ciuman pertamanya, meskipun hanya bibir bertemu bibir. Sekedar bibir yang bersentuhan dengan bibir lainnya.

"Rasa karamel…" kekeh Gabriel begitu menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Jay yang berada di pelukannya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Jay.

Pipi pemuda berkacamata itu kini tidak ada bedanya dengan apel matang; merah padam. Ia menatap Gabriel dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jay… jujur… apa kau ada perasaan padaku…? Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya pelan. Meskipun ia tersenyum, ada setitik kesedihan disana, "jika kau tidak menyukaiku, kita bisa melupakan ini semua dan menjadi teman…"

Jay berpikir. Sesungguhnya iapun bingung. Ini adalah situasi percintaan pertama yang ia hadapi, jadi ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Namun, di pojok hatinya ia menyimpan sedikit perasaan pada pemuda pirang itu. Sedikit, hanya sedikit sehingga ia tidak menyadarinya.

"… mungkin…?" ujarnya setelah sekian lama. Pemilik manik safir yang memeluknya mengerjap bingung.

"Jadi… kau ada perasaan padaku? Meski hanya sedikit…?" tanyanya. Jay mengangguk pelan. Ah dia memang tidak pandai berkata-kata…

Tiba-tiba saja Gabriel kembali memeluknya, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya, "aku senang! Aku sangat senang! Ahahahha! Jaaaaayyy~" serunya bahagia. Ia memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dengan sangat erat sehingga membuat pemuda itu kehabisan napas.

"tenang saja Jay, aku pasti akan membuat perasaanmu padaku bertambah berkali-kali lipat~" serunya ceria. Dipeluknya Jay sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya.

"Aku menunggu," Jay tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Lagi-lagi Gabriel berseru heboh soal Jay yang sangat manis ketika tersenyum. Langsung saja ia menimpuk kekasih barunya dengan map miliknya.

"Ayo kita makan malam~" seru Gabriel sembari meraih jemari Jay. Kali ini ia tidak menolak, ia membiarkan pemuda itu menuntunnya menuju ruang makan. Akhirnya ia akan merasakan _Caramel Latte_ buatan Gabriel lagi.

Ahhh siapa sangka ternyata segelas _Caramel Latte_ dapat mempertemukan kedua insan ini?

＝EnD=

**A/N: Hallo minna~ Hika's here. Ini dikebut semaleman, jadi hasilnya ya kurang bagus #plek. Anyway Hika lagi tergila-gila sama game I Love Coffee. Sejak awal Hika main, Hika udah ngeship dua manusia ini. Hshshs they're so cute, aren't they? U/v/U**

**Hika murni ngarang soal Jay suka caramel latte. Itu sebenernya kopi keramat. Makan biji kopinya banyak banget #lelah. Btw Hika pake nama asli kok, emang namanya Jay sama Gabriel.**

**Anyway, enjoy this ampas fict~ special thanks buat Sao yang ngeracunin Hika main game bejad ini =)))**

**Oh ya, bisa add Hika kalau mau, id-nya neku-tan**

Sign,

~HiShou~


End file.
